


“You’re leaking so much just from a small vibration.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, BoyxBoy, FaceTime Sex, Kitten Yaku Morisuke, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Master Haiba Lev, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Haibi Lev, Vibrators, both are out of character, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Yaku runs an online account. He’s super innocent.Lev is a follower. He’s creepy.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 19
Kudos: 362
Collections: my done reads





	“You’re leaking so much just from a small vibration.”

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes it sound weirder than this is but hey it’s still weird

In the real world Yaku Morisuke is a shy, timid, reserved boy, he doesn't like anyone getting into his business. He likes the quiet and hates to be noticed. However in the internet world, he's the total opposite, he thrives for the attention of his fans. He runs an unintentional pornographic account, at first it was just cute pictures of himself, but as time progressed his fans demanded for more. Now his account is mostly content of him dressing like a pet-slave, even though he hasn’t even watched porn or touched himself. But that is what his fans desire most about him. 

One of his fans would like to change that innocence, he’s interested in what the little kitten would look like moments from his climax or the expression on his face when he publicly humiliates him. This perverted man is Lev Haibi, a son of some rich arsehole who is currently studying business in university. Most of his time is consumed by essays, his father’s lectures and minimal hours of sleep. When he does have time most of it, not all of it is looking through the light brunette’s account, using the cute pictures of the boy to have an enjoyable night. 

-

Scrolling through his followers, Yaku comes across a very good looking follower, he presses his profile immediately. A deep blush forms on his face as he gets a closer look at the grey-haired man.  
“Ly-ov-ch-ka?” Yaku confusively mumbles, repeating it till it felt right. “He is six foot five, a bit too tall. He's a business student…” He continues to stalk his profile, trying to find everything about this university student just from a couple of pictures. Getting too curious, he impulsively messages the beanstalk. 

Neku - Hi! 😊

Lyovchka - Hey kitten 

Neku - Kitten? 

Lyovchka - Can I call you kitten? You are as cute as one 

Neku - Sure 👉 👈 🥰 

It has been months since the two started messaging, Lev throughout the time has become more demanding and sexual. Being innocent and naive about everything, Yaku paid no attention to the shirtless pictures he had to send. However he did feel flustered everything he would have to send a picture of his arse to the follower. It made him feel fuzzy and weird, like he longed for something but didn’t know what it was. When he would receive a picture back from the man, his body would instantly freeze up and overheat. Especially if he sent something of his lower region to the adolescent boy. 

Lyovchka - I want to send you some gifts give me your address, kitten

Neku - *address tings* 

Lyovchka - We don't live far from each other, we should meet, kitten 

Neku - Really? 😊

-

After a couple of days, Yaku finally received his gifts from Lev. They weren’t what he was expecting, he didn’t even know what half the toys were. Some made weird vibrating sounds and some were collars, he didn’t have a pet. 

Neku - I’m scared what do these do 😖 

Neku - *sends a picture* 

Lyovchka - Let's face time later so I can show you, kitten

Lyovchka - Call me at 7 and wear the outfit that came with the toys kitten

-

Yaku patiently waited for hours but it seemed like the last couple of minutes tortured the kitten. But his mind was in conflict, was he supposed to call him bang on seven or would that be too pushy? Putting on the outfit, his cheeks flush a dark red, the outfit was too erotic for the boy’s innocent eyes. The white lacy panties that barely did any coverage, the cat ears, the belt wrapped around his slim hips, to make it look like he’s got a tail and the collar that has his name engraved in it; got the boy all flustered.  
“Will he like this?” Yaku mumbles to himself, getting the rest of the stuff ready. 

Being too impatient he calls him as soon as the clock struck seven, wasting no more time. 

“Hello kitten,” Lev is the first to speak, Yaku waves too flustered to articulate any words. “Don’t be shy, kitten.” The grey-haired’s voice sends little tremors down his shine, his voice is smooth like velvet, it holds so much authority and arrogance; just by his voice it is obvious he has power.  
“H-Hi…” Yaku stops mid-sentence, realising he doesn’t have a name to call the student.  
“You can call me Master.” He smiles.  
“Hi Master.” He utters, another huge blush forms on his cheeks. “Can you help me, Master?” Yaku picks you the odd toys and shows them to his Master.  
“Have you ever masturbated, kitten?” Lev questions, the boy shakes his head. “Well those are supposed to make you feel good, kitten. Masturbating is giving yourself pleasure and making your body happy.” The creepy student explains, grinning sadistically whilst describing. Wanting to destroy that innocent mind. “Do you want me to show you, kitten?” His creepy smile grows bigger, the kitten nods his head. “Use your words, kitten.” He demands, sounding a little angry.  
“Yes Master, will you show me.” Morisuke murmurs, still too shy to speak properly to the handsome man on the screen. 

The man switches his camera around to show his manhood, he is so much bigger than Yaku.  
“Stop drooling, kitten, and follow my movements. Show me your cock.” Yaku does the same as the man, he flips his camera around to show his small cock, he doesn't understand why it hurts so much.  
“Touch yourself through your panties, kitten.” Yaku complies, rubbing his small hand over the wet patch, doing small circular motions.  
“Nghh Master this feels weird!” He moans, crying from the unknown pleasure.  
“Don’t worry it’s all natural, kitten.” He watches in amazement at how sensitive and naive the kitten is, it makes him harder just at the thought of his purity. Slowly he starts to stroke his dick, up and down, his cock getting harder as the little wet patch on Yaku’s panties becomes bigger. “Kitten you are so hot.” He grunts, loving the look of his thighs trembling from the pleasure, his legs trying to close but keeping them open to show him everything. 

“Kitten place your phone somewhere high, I want to see your face as you do this.” Lev commands, stopping his movements till his kitten starts again. He places his phone on his tripod, facing it down on his pure body. “Good, that's a good position. Now spread your legs apart, till I can see your arsehole.” Flustered he obeys his order, spreading them till Lev can see the rim twitching and gaping. “Grab that little egg looking toy, kitten. There’s a remote with it too, grab it. Don’t forget the bottle of liquid.” Haibi instructs, Yaku follows each instruction given obediently. “Lube up your little hole for me, kitten.”  
“Master?” Yaku protests, he’s never touched down there, he’s scared.  
“Don’t disobey me, kitten. Don’t be scared, it will give you a lot of pleasure.” Lev’s tone changes to an authoritative, manipulative tone. Listening to his Master’s compelling words, he moves aside the lacy fabric and starts to rub his rim with his lubed fingers. Watching intensively Lev’s eyes glisten at the sight; his body arched, his red nipples erect and his panties soaked in precum. “Kitten rub your nipples as you finger yourself.” Yaku obeys, not wanting to disappoint his Master.  
“Nghh ahh Master?” He moans questionably, not understanding this pleasure. “This feels so good Master!” He cries out, his back arching higher as he enters a finger inside of him. Lev quietens, not wanting to disturb the little show. 

The forgien feeling of his fingers invading his arsehole, brought shocks of pleasure throughout his body. The little twists of his nipples, another unknown pleasure, brought jolts of pleasure to his dick making it leak even more. Adding another finger in as a demand from his Master, he screams feeling his middle finger graze something that made him want to cum all over himself. His fingers being too small couldn’t reach the bundle of nerves that seem to give him an extraordinary hedonism. Observing the boy’s fingers disappearing inside his twitching, wet hole, his pure face scrunched up pleasure, little tears running down his face, his erect nipples being swollen and red from playing with them excessively; really made the university student throb. Grunting and panting loudly as he strokes his cock to the thrusts of the boys fingers. His kitten ears titling off his head as he becomes completely mindless from the pleasure, the artificial tail becoming soiled from the cum dripping down from his dick and the lube from his fingers. His collar’s bell making faint jiggles every time he would thrust his fingers inside him. 

“Grab the toy, kitten.” Lev grunts out, he wants to see him filled with the toy before he cums. Yaku quickly obeys. “Stick It in you.” Haibi orders, the boy looks puzzled but obeys the order. Not wanting to protest, he trusted his Master. Removing his fingers, he enters the toy in him, he lets out a huge cry as it stretches him wider than his fingers. His hole instantly clenches around it, not wanting to let go of the new found pleasure. Sticking it further inside of him, he screams as the head of the toy hits his prostate, the pressure of the toy making his body twitch.  
“Grab the remote, kitten. Turn it on, all the way up. Pull down your panties, I want to see a full view, kitten.” Obediently he follows, pushing his panties down till they wrap around his thighs. Hesitantly, he turns the machine on, he feels a mild vibration against his prostate, he moans loudly. Definitely disturbing his neighbours.  
“You’re leaking so much just from a small vibration, turn it up, kitten.” Lev’s dick is on the brink of explosion, seeing the beautiful sight of his kitten’s clenching hole spasm from the vibration is just a beautiful sight he wants to remember forever. Quickening his pace up, he continues to watch the boy’s every movement, turning the machine up to the max. His cries were like Christian hymns, they were so pure and angelic.  
“Play with your nipples, pinch them. Squeeze them. Stoke yourself too, kitten.” 

“Nghhh Master-Master!” Yaku whimpers, he looks directly into the camera, he feels a weird sensation in his lower abdomen. “Master I feel weird.” He mumbles, stopping his movements. “I’m going to pee.”  
“Don’t worry kitten. Watch your Master’s cock, that’s what you’re about to do.” Lev gives himself a few long strokes before he cums all over his suit trousers and his hand. “Come on kitten. You can do it.” Yaku gives himself a few more strokes, his legs spasm and his thighs squeeze together as a spurt of cum covers his body, he moans loudly as more cum squirts from his cock.  
“Open your legs for a second. Master just needs to take a picture.” Yaku spreads his legs, the toy still vibrating inside him. His face covered in his own semen, his chest too. His body weak. Lev took a picture, for his nightly sections. Plus he wants to show his perverted friends too. 

“Go clean yourself, kitten. We will talk later.” Yaku is too far gone to articulate a response so he gives a small wave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I think I’m going hell


End file.
